Up Shak Nebula
by Kondoru
Summary: On finding that the Twins are the offspring of their greatest enemy, the Alliance feel they have no choice but to exile them. Lost in the Tempered Wastes Luke and Leia have no choice but to trust a dying Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

UP SHAK NEBULA By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

* * *

Part One. Three Force Sensitive Liabilities

* * *

When Luke Skywalker, Jedi, Destroyer of the first Death Star, Hero of the Alliance and Twin of Leia Organa landed on Endor after the destruction of the Second Death Star, he was not alone.

He brought with him a dreadfully injured Darth Vader.

Leia, who had been smugly boasting to all and sundry of her new found twin, suddenly discovered that maybe her pride was a little pre-emptive.

Luke introduced his father (who mercifully was comatose) and pretty much everyone did some rapid calculations.

Leia's popularity, which she had been working on for many years, probably all her life, suddenly hit rock bottom.

No longer the daughter of Bail Organa, Consort of the Queen of Alderaan, big campaigner for the welfare of sentients and all round good guy, she was now sired by Darth Vader, who was none of the above.

The princess really was up shak nebula.

* * *

The Alliance doctors pronounced Darth Vader as a hopeless case, he was dying, and would probably last a few months at most. There wasn't really anything much anyone could do with him except exile somewhere quiet so he could meet his fate in private.

His estranged and rather baffled children where exiled along with him. No one wanted the potential risk.

Anakin Skywalker and his family were turned loose in a hostile galaxy. They had to find their own way in life.

* * *

Rain beat down upon the uncompromising jungle. Leia sat at the mouth of the cave, watching the deluge. She turned around, looking at the black mass of her nemesis where he was lying in an alcove.

Leia swivelled round, back to watching the rain. She was on her own, apart from the unwelcome presence of her arch enemy. Luke had insisted on going out and exploring…they had seen storm clouds…He had still gone.

She shrugged. No doubt he was soaked. But Luke was from a desert planet…She could imagine he was probably delighted to be wet. Leia allowed herself a slight smile. He would not be so happy when he realised he had no change of clothing, not even a towel.

She likewise was bereft. Abandoned in a hostile galaxy with no towel…


	2. Chapter 2

UP SHAK NEBULA By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

* * *

Part Two. Conversation between two of the Damned in a Sithi Hell…

* * *

"Daughter…."

"Do not call me that!"

"What do I call you then? Rebel Princess?"

Snorts.

Sighs. "What supplies do we have?"

"I'm checking… growls Very generous, One Rebel emergency kit…"

"Is that all? After all you have done for the Alliance?"

"We have a standard months' worth of ration bars each. Even you."

"My suits charged with vitapaste and water…I'm good for a fortnight."

"Good, because we are short of everything."

"This planet has plenty of food and water, yes?"

"Yes."

"Go outside, find a plant with bilobed leaves and nubbly purple berries."

Few minutes later

"Here you are. How did you know it was here?"

"I can smell it. My suits olfactory sensors are very functional. I smell all sorts of interesting things here."

"What does it do? Is it a poison?"

"The berries you cannot eat. Mash them to a pulp, they are a good antiseptic. You can put them on wounds or water down for a germ killing wash."

"Ah."

"The leaves you can make a tea from, settles your stomach…As no doubt we all will need on a strange diet."

"How do you know all this?"

"My daughter, there is really only one kind of poverty….That of ignorance."

"How so."

"I have knowledge, all on my suits computer. Proud. Find me a junk heap and I will make you a droid…Or a spaceship."

"We haven't one of those…Yet."

"I know all the edible and useful plants and animals. The Rakata brought many kinds to Lehon."

"That's good, as it seems we have been marooned on a desert planet."

"You're just fine here. There's much worse."

Curious "How will you manage?"

Sighs "I am dying. My lungs are worse than ever…I am too weak to move. My suit is still functioning so if we keep it recharged with the power pack…It should last long enough."

"Ok, Looks around So, you know where we are?"

"Yes Sighs Lehon."

"Ah?"

"Put it this way…It's a Dark Side black hole. Pauses you know nothing about Lehon?"

"No, not really."

"This is where the Dark side began. We have been sent right back to the beginning."

"Have we?"

"Yes. But that's a story I will save for when Luke is here. If I could get my comm working I could contact the governor here and get help."

"Turn us over to the Imps…Not on my watch!"

"I'm no Imperial."

"Could fool me!"

Few minutes silence.

"Where's Luke?"

"Out exploring."

"In this rain?"

"Luke likes rain."

A few minutes silence

"Well, we are lucky…Nice planet with lots of life."

"There's worse."

"Like Tatooine?"

"Don't bring up Tatooine!"

"Luke grew up there."

"And I wish I had Obi-wan Kenobi all alive again so I can cut him into little pieces. Tatooine, faugh! Taking my son there indeed. Place full of Hutts."

Blithe "well Jabba is no longer a problem at least."

"I heard he is dead."

Nods "Yes, I killed him."

"I should have known it was you."

Smug "I am your daughter. Also lucky."

"You are right about luck; plenty you can eat here….You two should be fine…Until I die."

"And we can return to the Alliance."

"I do hope so. But Lehon is inhabited…Patchily. It's a tourist resort."

Looks about her "I like it."

"Lehon is a monument world. It's a protected archaeological site. There are remains here dating back fifty thousand years."

"Long time inhabited?"

"Yes…But the original inhabitants are long dead…And that's a good thing."

Snorts "Just like you to say that! You and your hatred of aliens!"

Shakes head "Ever hear of the Builders?"

"Yes. They spread civilisation through the Galaxy and laid the foundations of the Old Republic."

"That's one version of the history…A much sanitised version, I must say. The builders were the race known as the Rakata. Lehon is their home planet."

"Not them! I have heard they are cannibalistic savages!"

"Like your Ewok friends?"

"Don't bring my friends into it, the Ewoks are a loving race who protect their homeworld."

"Tell that to the 501st."

"I don't think they ate all that many of your Stormtroopers…Only the dead ones."

"Never mind. Mon Mothma chose right. We are now in a Dark side Hell…Can't you feel it?"

"Come to think of…."

"You can feel it. I feel it."

"The Force."

"I will teach you what I know before I die."

"…Uh huh…"

"Ok, Luke will teach you. Pauses you will need knowledge of the Force to live upon Lehon. As an untrained Force sensitive you are in real danger here."

"The only Force danger I see is in this cave with me."

"Yes, yes. Can I apologise for the way I treated you?"

Inarticulate sounds

"I won't then. But I will help protect you from Lehon."

"It's all dead?"

"No. It's not dead. As I said, this is a Monument world but the Force never dies. Digging is not permitted here."

"I imagine every red blooded archaeologist is itching to get their trowels in."

Shakes head "Not if they are sensible ones. There are good reasons Excavation has been stopped. Pauses Even after all this time some of the artefacts are active."

"No!"

"Unfortunately yes. You can explore and learn things…A good thing. But I don't want you messing with strange artefacts in case they are dangerous. Some are trapped to harm Light siders."

"We must warn Luke."

"So we will. The Emperor stayed away from Lehon for very good reasons. Me, I have downloaded all the data I can get to my suits computer. I never knew when I might need to know it. Pauses besides, one of my agents is an archaeologist."

Frowns in sudden realisation "Dr Aphra! That droid kriffer!"

"Watch your tongue, daughter."

Growls.

"We are perfectly safe provided we do nothing stupid. But, you must follow my warnings."

"Humph."


	3. Chapter 3

UP SHAK NEBULA By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

* * *

Part Three. Swiss Family Skywalker.

* * *

Leia lay down on the sand, head pillowed on bag. But no sooner than she had dropped off to sleep then Luke came in. He wore a big leaf by way of poncho, and carried a bundle wrapped up in another.

Leia sat up. "What have you found?"

"Rubbish." He unwrapped his prize, to reveal a mass of objects. "There are people on this planet."

Darth Vader nodded triumphantly. "Told you it was inhabited."

"I wasn't sure what we might need so I picked up stuff at random." He gave the mass a poke. "Mostly rope and cordage. We may need it."

Leia picked thoughtfully through the bundle. "Cordage is good. Fishing gear may be helpful…"

"I can teach you to find and catch fish using the Force" Darth Vader said.

"We need containers of various types." She continued. "Wood for the fire. We have no saw or axe."

"I have my lightsabre" Luke said. "Can I use it for prosaic purposes, Dad?" He asked.

"No reason why not." Darth Vader smiled under his helm. "Manys the night I cut firewood with my lightsabre, lit the fire with the Force too….Can you do that yet?"

Luke shook his head. "Not yet."

Leia held up a soggy, sandy mass. "We have a towel! Shame it needs a wash and a dry."

* * *

Over the next two weeks the mismatched family settled in to their new life.

The twins explored the island, which was a few klicks long by one wide. A few other islands were on the horizon, including one with proper hills.

There were no remains upon the island, aside a few well-worn ruins, and no sign of sentients aside from rubbish washed up on the beach.

The largest land animal was the Gizka. There were also a few lizards and many birds.

There was a well, rather overgrown with vines, in the valley below the cave. The water was as clean as anything inside a spaceship, and after a few wary days of boiling it, the Twins forgot this rule. They came to no harm.

Food consisted mainly of Gizka, the odd bird, and fish. There were many fruits and other useful plants. Luke took up cooking experimentation, though he bemoaned their lack of kitchenware. The survival kit had a pot, and they both possessed knives, but nothing else. Luke found an unidentified piece of sheet metal on the beach, this was now a frying pan. They used shells as spoons and big leaves as plates. Leia found a gourd plant and carved them all cups, with their names on.

They did not go hungry though all craved bread. Darth Vader lived on his vitapaste though he periodically drank a little boiled water in order to reduce the strain on his recycling system. It was strange to see the Sith without his mask; He did not keep it off long, though they agreed that letting fresh air to his wan face would improve his scarred skin. He was still dependent on it for breathing.

Luke came down with a chill after getting wet, and spent two days shivering by the fire. Leia trod on a sea urchin and made an inordinate fuss when her brother dug the spines out of her foot with a needle. Darth Vader had a few bad days. He had blackouts and spent that period unconscious.

But soon he woke and though weak and a little confused, soon was better.

Leia felt guilty over her gladness at his recovery.

All in all it was a good holiday. There was plenty of nice things to eat, water and tea to drink, a stimulating environment and good company. Those weeks were a time of happiness.

They were lacking in so many essentials. Leia needed a comb, so had to patiently carve one from a hard nut shell. They had only the clothing they came with, which was a problem, and wet nights were chilly. There was no blankets, except a thermal one, which rustled and tore. The twins made couches of dried grass which got everywhere, the large leaves Luke found smelled too odd to wrap in at night. Proper bedding was something that was sadly missed.

Darth Vader was secure in his suit, though the Alliance had purloined his cloak and surcoat which would have made excellent bedding for the Twins. They made him a litter so he could be carried outside the cave easily. Their father was heavy.

Darth Vader slept peacefully a lot, when awake he told his children stories, and discussed the latest discoveries and potential ways to use them.

* * *

One day there was a storm.

The Twins gathered up their woodpile and pulled it into the cave for shelter. They sat happily by the fire, laughing at the noise of the wind. With them were several bottles of water and a brace of Gizka and a few fish. The storm was exciting rather than a threat.

Darth Vader told them stories from the Jedi temple. It was a pleasant few days.

After the big storm there was something new. "There's going to be a lot of driftwood, what else do you think we will find?" Leia all but ran down the now worn path to the beach.

The beach had changed its shape. There was bare rock where there had been sand, and the rocks were covered in sand and seaweed. Indeed there was a lot of shattered wood. Leia picked her way along the new made beach. Rather than wood, she was searching out manufactured items.

Rounding a big tree, Leia was confronted by a boat.

"Hello!" she called. Was there anyone aboard? But the vessel was empty.

Giving a mental call to Luke, the redundant Princess began to examine it.

* * *

The yacht was a simple sailing vessel, with berths for three people.

Inside was a terrible mess of water and scattered equipment. The Twins set to explore this new bounty. There were so many things here that they lacked. Pots, pans, dishes, soap, sleeping bags, another power unit and a lantern.

But first they concentrated on the boat itself. Luke immediately decided to tidy it up and set off on a voyage.

After two days thoughtful work, the boat was pumped free of water and moored securely in the lagoon. "I think we can make something of this." Leia said. The mast was shattered and the torn sail was entangled in a mass of rigging.

They laid it out on the beach.

"Junk rig. Twi'leks use it." Dad said curtly.

"I never saw you as a sailor." Leia said.

"My computer."

"I should have known. I spent one afternoon in a dingy on a reservoir." She said. "There's no way we can operate this."

"Twi'lek rig easy to use." He nodded to himself. "If we can fix it, I'm sure we can use it."

Luke produced a big case. "We have a tool kit now." He said with delight.

"But can we sail?" Leia shook her increasingly matted head.

Darth Vader shook his head. "We don't know where we are. Lehon is over 90% water…There is just one continent worthy of the name, the rest is like here…Small islands."

"You have star charts from all over the galaxy?" Asked Luke. He was always very impressed at his Sires encyclopaedia.

Darth Vader nodded, "Yes I do. However I have none for Lehon…In fact I have very little data on Lehon."

"You're telling us what the plants do." Leia objected.

Her father shook his head wearily. "Yes…Most plants and animals here were introduced. For their useful purposes. This is a planned planet." He explained. "It may look like pristine wilderness…Lehon can be…Deceptive."

* * *

That night the twins took their father out of the cave so he could match his suits charts to the night sky.

But to no avail. They were too far out of the Empire for Darth Vaders comprehensive star charts to be any use. He could match very few stars to his records.

"We need to do something." Moaned Leia in exasperation. She was getting tired of her holiday.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." Darth Vader objected.

"We have a distillation unit we never use." Leia said. "Water isn't a problem."

"There are sea monsters here." Her father said firmly.

"I found a spine bone on the other side of the island…I could not get my arms around it." Leia said.

"Thought so." Darth Vader said firmly. "And what about tides?"

"What's that?" Leia was finding herself increasingly dependent upon her disowned sire's knowledge.

Darth Vader shook his head. "Of course, where you came from there is no moon…Tides need a moon."

"There are two here." Luke said. They had spent a lot of time watching the moons. One was far out, the other close by, transiting several times a day. They got used to sudden total eclipses.

"No, we are not taking any risks." Darth Vader was firm. "Look it over again…maybe there will be a comm we can use?"

But after three searches no one could find a comm. It was exasperating.

The boat provided a welcome diversion in the monotony of their lives.

"Who knows…maybe the owner will come searching for it." Leia said thoughtfully.

* * *

As for their immobile father, he showed no sign of dying.

His suit looked after him very well, after its daily charge with the power unit. (This was really only used for that purpose, the Twins had a fire for warmth and cooking, and had made lamps out of shells filled with fish oils). His cybernetics had burned out circuitry, Darth Vader had spare wires running up and down his metal limbs. He had patiently re fitted those using his telekinesis, to little avail. His body was too weak to move much. Darth Vader needed nutrients as well as power, and they were running low on vitapaste.

"If I made you Gizka broth, could you swallow it?" Asked Luke.

"Um, there's one problem with me eating…" His redundant father said with a shamed face.

The problem involved boiling up a supply of the purple berry salve. This had proven very useful in everyday life. Not only was it good for cuts and insect bites, it gave good relief to sunburn, something that vexed the pale skinned Twins constantly.

The solution involved partial desuiting.

Darth Vaders `skin` was foul with ulcers. The Twins gagged, they knew their unwanted sire was in a lot of pain, but they had not expected this. Keeping him hygienic was a challenge.

"I need soap." Growled Leia. Never had she imagined she would end up ass wiping her arch enemy.

At least, if she had, there would be soap.

Luke knew nothing about Force healing, but he did his best to help his Father heal. He concentrated upon his lungs. These meditational sessions ended with big coughing fits, and Darth Vader held over Luke's lap, as he brought up vile blood clots.

Leia silently helped him drink a cup of lukewarm tea. She knew that they could not return until their arch enemy was dead, and yet she was willing him to heal up.

"That's better…I'm so sore!" Wheezed Darth Vader, gesturing to Luke to hand him his helmet. This was replaced and Luke silently rolled the black armoured mass onto his couch of straw. The old Sith sighed with relief. He paused. "Lung function up one percent" He read off his HUD.

"That's good" praised Leia. Why was she so happy?

* * *

"Oh, stop your brownnosing!" Snarled Leia one morning.

"What did I do wrong now?" Her father said plaintively. "I praised Luke's fruit mash, didn't I?"

Luke said nothing. He knew his father was very glad to get eating again.

"What is wrong?" Darth Vader continued. He knew Leia was still being Leia.

"I'm just wondering where Han is." Growled Leia. (She was suffering from sexual frustration and was doing her best not to let her male family know).

"Han Solo, the smug smuggler?" Her father confirmed. "Now your Highnesses boyfriend?"

"Gah." Said Leia and turned away.

"He hasn't found us yet." Luke said quietly. "He's looking."

"Would he know where to look?" Darth Vader asked. "Lehon is pretty much out of the way. And there's a whole load of anomalies in the Tempered Wastes." He looked down. "Not easy to navigate here. This is why the Empire never really expanded in the Western reaches."

"I was hoping Mon Mothma would tell him. How long have we been here?" Leia said. "About four standard months."

Darth Vader wriggled, trying to get his inert body to respond. "Expecting me dead by now?" He growled.

(The twins had been counting the days…Not realising that Lehon's day is much shorter than the standard).

"I can't believe she's not going to check up on us." Luke said thoughtfully. "I think she would send Han and Chewie."

Leia curled in on herself, watching her bare feet in thought. "You don't approve, do you?"

"Of what?" Darth Vader said curtly.

"Me dating a rogue."

Darth Vader gave a huge sigh. "I love you with all my heart…But some of your political choices I wonder about. To me you are all rogues."

His children were silent. They could say nothing to that.

"If he really truly loves you, he will come for you. I am sure." Their grim father reassured.

"That's reassuring." Said Leia with a sabbac face.


	4. Chapter 4

UP SHAK NEBULA By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

* * *

Part Four. Bedtime Stories for the Force Sensitive. (Part One).

* * *

That night, Darth Vader told his children a new story. He looked about himself. "I'm wondering if I should really be telling you such a grim tale in the dark." Darth Vader paused. "For it's a very Dark Side tale….The story of the Rakata."

Leia gave a grim smile. "As dark as our Father?"

The old Sith shrugged. "Unlike me, the Rakata felt no remorse."

Leia gave a cynical gesture. Luke nodded. "If we are to live on their world…We need to know them." He looked about himself as if he saw a Rancor lurking. "You are right, this planet has a Force presence…And not only that, I can feel its dark beginnings."

"Very well." Vader paused. "Our story starts, a long time ago…Probably about fifty thousand years though I am not sure. It starts with the Celestials….The Celestials created many different species, the Kwa, for wisdom, The Gree for technology, Gammoreans for strength, Hutts for endurance, Ugnaughts for mining, Iktochi for foretelling, humans for exploring, Twi'leks for adaptability, Mirulakans for dark places, Togruta to hunt monsters and the Rakata. The Rakata were warriors, but they were also Force sensitives."

"Who are the Celestials?" Asked Luke.

"The Celestials are a very mysterious people." His Father told him. "They were the earliest civilisation we know of, and a people very strong in the Force. Some say they are the Guardians of the Whills, the people who know the most about the Force."

"Are they gods?" Asked Leia.

"I have no answer to that." Darth Vader said. "Certainly whenever a mysterious construct is found, it is ascribed to the Celestials….The Celestials may be worshipped as gods…But they are a natural part of the Galaxy…It is said they became one with the Force…Which is why we do not encounter them today."

"So they became gods?" Leia prompted.

"Maybe you should ask a priest?" Darth Vader said cheerily.

"Daaad…You are a priest." Luke pointed out.

Leia shook her head sadly. The Jedi were indeed part of the Alderaani priesthood. She wasn't exactly sure the Sith were though.

"Yes maybe." Darth Vader decided not to pursue that line of enquiry. "Anyhow, back to the Rakata." He shrugged. "The Rakata are an amphibious race, though they do not spend as much time in the water as a Mon Calamari or Nautolan." Darth Vader looked thoughtful. "They are not nice people at all. Completely lost in the Dark." He laughed. "Unlike me."

Leia bowed her head. She could say nothing to that. Both of his children knew that their father was very much still the Sith.

"The Rakata were the first people to form a Galaxy spanning civilisation. They called it the Infinite Empire…Infinite egos methinks. They invented many of the technologies we take for granted." He gave a deep breath, ready to deliver a long list. "Things like Hyperdrives, energy shields, star maps, Lightsabres, Droids, Holocrons…"

"What is a Holocron?" Asked Luke

"It's a…" And Darth Vader looked a little confused. He had taken holocrons pretty much for granted and up until then, had not realised that his children might have never heard of them. "Holographic Chronicle. A crystalline device used to record the knowledge of a Force sensitive. Very valuable…But only openable by a Force sensitive." He said. "I have several in my Castle. I hope one day to be able to show them to you…And to teach you how to make them." He nodded thoughtfully to himself. "…3D printers, Statis fields, Teleportation…"

"Teleportation? That's just science fiction." Leia said.

"I have no idea. This is what I was told." Her father replied. "It sounds like sf to me. Do you want me to continue with the list?" The Twins nodded. "…Truth serums…"

Leia gave a wry look at her father.

"…Cloaking shields, Terraforming devices and I'm sure there is much more." He paused for a drink of tea. "The Rakata were a highly force sensitive species." Darth Vader finished. "But of the Dark side only, you see. Their technology was based around the Force. Unlike the Sith, the Rakata did not confound the Force with magic and superstition."

"I thought the Force required life to work?" Luke said. "Machines don't carry it. This is what Yoda said."

Darth Vader gestured with his remaining hand. "Yes. I'm getting to that. The Rakata discovered that having made their technology to be powered by the Force, They could get more and consistent power by channelling the Dark Side. This was something they were naturally inclined towards…Of course they were too proud to do it themselves…"

"How did we guess?" Leia was cynical.

"So they travelled the Galaxy capturing members of various sentient races, their aim was to see if firstly they could induce Force sensitivity in these people, and secondly to breed their own Force Sensitive slaves."

"How could they do that?" Asked Luke.

"As far as I know there are three ways to gain the Force." Darth Vader told them. "To be born of a Force using line…To gain the Force by random mutation, and to have the Force induced in you…This last I know nothing of, except that it has been done. Evidently this is what the Rakata did."

"Ben and Yoda told me Jedi don't marry or have kids." Luke said. So far Darth Vader had not told them about his rule breaking. He had told his children he had loved their mother very much, even married her in secret, but that was a tale he was holding back for later.

"So how did the Jedi Order get initiates if they did not marry?" Asked Leia.

"There were specialist Jedi, they were called Sentinels, whose role was to seek out new members. These would be taken back to the temple on Coruscant for training."

"Didn't the Force sensitive seek out the Jedi themselves?" Luke said. "I went in search of Yoda."

"The Jedi order took on only the under threes…" Darth Vader said miserably.

"They took babies from their mothers?" Leia asked. "I thought that just Empire propaganda."

Darth Vader shook his head. "Alas, a lot of that propaganda is based upon truth." He said quietly. "The Old Republic had laws protecting the Jedi in case of…Legal wrangling over custody….Also, though I will say I was never personally involved in the case of finding a Force sensitive…Some folk could sense them easily, I was not that sort of Force sensitive, I am told that the parents would be informed that an untrained Force sensitive might grow up to be a Dark side monster." He poked the fire sulkily. "With a bit of cunning, it's easy to get a mother to hand over her baby. You can tell her what a big thing she is doing for the Galaxy."

"If the Force is inherited, why didn't the Jedi breed their own Initiates?" Asked Luke. This made a lot of sense to him. "Why take infants?"

"You have a really, really valid point. The Proto Jedi had families, the Sith had families. But the Jedi were too afraid of this dreadful thing, attachment." Darth Vader shook his head. "All my life in the temple I was constantly lectured on getting to attached to things, possessions, and I had far fewer of those than when I was a slave, friends, when I talked about my mother I was firmly told to forget her." He growled. "I lived my life as a slave in fear of being separated from her…I `chose` to join the Jedi…And they wanted me to deny having a mother." He was silent a minute. "For you I broke my chains."

"Thanks Dad. I love you." Luke praised.

Leia said nothing. She had nothing to say.

"Anyhow, back to the Rakata and their experiments in the Force." He continued. "The suffering caused by such projects was immense." Darth Vader said. "Entire populations were rounded up and experimented upon." He paused for a long minute. Darth Vader Force picked up a piece of wood and thoughtfully stirred the fire, sending sparks up into the ceiling of the cave. "This is how we began, my children. No Light, no freedom. Bred in a cage, not knowing a mother or a father, and living in constant fear of a cruel and capricious master. They were fed on what the Rakata ate…Each other. Also they lived in fierce competition…Only the strongest and most cunning survived. These unfortunates became as quite as evil as their masters. Such is what happens in the slave pens…This is where I was born…And the Jedi did not set me free."

"Neither did the Emperor." Leia said angrily.

"I set myself free." Darth Vader said proudly. "I am now my own man." He groaned. "For what it is worth."

The Twins looked very sad. Seeing their father bedridden was very hard upon them, and not just because they had to care for him.

"The Jedi never thought as to the suffering that gave them the Force." Darth Vader was bitter, "It was my Master who taught me all this. The gift of the Dark side that the Jedi deny." He laughed grimly. "One thing the Rakata taught us…All Force sensitives are one people." He looked up, lost in contemplation. "And that goes beyond Dark and Light. All three of us, we are one with the Celestials, the Rakata…" Darth Vader paused for effect "and the Sith."

"Where do the Sith come into this?" Asked Leia, caught up in the story.

"It was the Sith who first denied the Rakata." Darth Vader told them with a hint of pride. "They wanted to keep their anger to themselves. Remember the Sith Code?"

"To always have feelings, to have emotions makes you stronger, to be strong and succeed and being successful allows you self-determination?" Said Leia.

"Yes, that's it, but a version I have never heard before…Where did you get it from?" Asked her father.

"It's an old Alderaani saying." Leia said. "The short version is `Who cares wins. `"

"I see."

Luke shook his head. "Yoda said that the Sith code was nothing but selfishness."

Darth Vader shook his head. "And is being selfless any better at the end of the day?" He contemplated the fire for a minute. "Yoda certainly dabbled in the Dark Side, I hope he told you about that."

"He did not." Luke replied. "Though he did tell me that he understood the Dark Side."

"Maybe not as well as I do." Growled Darth Vader. "It was he who scoffed at my visions of my mother in pain."

The twins looked very glum, Darth Vader had told them about the sad end of his mother some nights previously.

"He told me not to worry about her." He snarled. "And so I went to Sidious for advice on my concerns over Padme…The rest you know…"

For Darth Vader had told his children about their mother also.

"Perhaps if the Jedi practiced religious tolerance then the Sith would be more amiable…And the Jedi still alive…"

"Didn't they?" But Leia already knew the answer to that.

"No, they did not. To the Jedi all Dark siders and indeed those whose philosophies differed from them were enemies to be eliminated."

"Are there any of the Sith species left? Have you met them?" Asked Leia. She occupied herself in making a fresh pot of tea. They had all gotten to like the herbal tea the island provided.

"As far as I know, no. However I do speak and write their language…Helpful if we find Sith Holocrons."


	5. Chapter 5

UP SHAK NEBULA By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

* * *

Part Five. Bedtime Stories for the Force Sensitive (Part Two).

* * *

"The Holocrons here will be Rakata." Luke was itching to get his hands upon one of the arcane devices. Yoda had made no mention of them. But Yoda could be very evasive, as Luke had learned during his stay on Dagobah. He had been very reluctant to teach Luke, and only Bens fast talking had gotten them anywhere.

(Where was the old Jedi?)

Yoda was very much of an enigma. Luke did not even know what kind the old Jedi master was, or where he came from. His father knew little more.

Darth Vader nodded. "Yes, but the Rakata would speak Basic. They were more willing to learn the slaves language than teach them their own. Apart from the difficulty of dealing with a Rakata Gatekeeper, we would have no trouble learning from one of their holocrons."

"If we wanted to." Luke said grimly.

"I for one want to see what is on a Holocron." Darth Vader said firmly. "These devices were not used frivolously. If it's on a Holocron its worth looking at."

"Is there any danger in opening a Dark Side Holocron?" Asked Leia curiously. She was very taken with the idea of Holocrons. Leia had indeed heard of such devices, but previously had dismissed them as legends. Now Darth Vader had informed them they were real…

Darth Vader looked doubtful. "As far as I know…only one. The Gatekeeper programme is made to assess the Force sensitivity and ability of a seeker. This is so they are not exposed to ideas and techniques that they don't have the skill or fortitude to learn." He paused significantly. "A Dark side Gatekeeper might encourage an untried initiate to attempt something risky, actively dangerous."

"We will be careful in dealing with such entities" Luke said.

"Which is why I don't want you opening a Holocron without my supervision." Darth Vader said. "I am nobody's fool."

"I didn't know you cared that much." Leia said with a wry grimace.

"I care a lot!"

"You cared enough about me to hold me while Tarkin made me watch Alderaan being blown up." She said quietly.

Darth Vader curled in on himself. "I never endorsed the Death Star, and I am truly sorry I did not take action. I am a soulless monster. And after Obi-wan left me to burn on Mustaphar…I no longer cared much more than that." He sighed. "Who created Darth Vader? Well, it was the most virtuous, stiff necked and perfect of Jedi. Obi-wan Kenobi…"

Luke crouched down by his father's side. "Is love wrong?"

Darth Vader shook his head sadly. "To a Jedi…Yes."

They were all silent for nearly half an hour.

"Let's not argue about that." Darth Vader finally said wearily. "I told you I would tell you about Lehon and its history…" He looked grim. "I think you might have gathered by now that there are things far more frightening than some silly ideological spats." He looked very old and sad. "The second group to deny the Rakata were the proto Jedi, of a world called Typhon. Its somewhere in the Core. Like Lehon Typhon is a naturally Force sensitive world…So the Rakata wanted it. Oh, they wanted it so badly. But the Jedi were fierce warriors."

"Of peace." Added Luke.

"Yes, of peace. The proto Jedi banded together and saw the Rakata off. They even managed to rescue some of the Rakatan slaves. This is where they got lightsabre technology from." He sighed. "At least, their intentions were good. But the slaves were like Jabbas Rancor."

"Don't tell me about Jabbas Rancor." Growled Luke.

"I hope one day you meet a properly tamed Rancor."

"Oh, I hope not!" Luke had decided he had enough of such beasts.

"No, Rancor are semi sentients, they do respond to kindness…The Dathormiri live alongside Rancor, and They feel no differently to a Rancor in their village than a Tusken to a Bantha." Darth Vader said blandly. "Jabba ill-treated his Rancor…Monsters are easily created…And maybe the greatest monster is you…" He looked around himself. "The Rakatan slaves had been treated so badly in their lives they could not be risked in normal society…They were imprisoned." Darth Vader looked sad. "I don't know if any were ever properly re-educated. The proto Jedi decided early on that someone who used the Dark Side was unsavable and so had to be permanently isolated."

"But you turned away from the Dark side, didn't you, Dad?" Luke prompted.

"I don't know." Darth Vader admitted. "I like being able to express my emotions…I have got over the Fear Anger and Hatred bit of the Dark side…I'm not sure about the Regret." He was thoughtful. "So, you see, we are both the Rakatas worst enemy." All three exiles laughed.

"Why aren't the Rakata a dominant power today?" Asked Luke.

Darth Vader gestured in triumph. "Some callous party devised a disease that only affected the Rakata."

Leia knew. "The Jedi" she rubbed her hands in denial. "The Jedi did that."

Her father shook his head. "We have no proof. Could be the Kwa, or the Gree, or the Celestials, or even the Rakata themselves." He took a long breath. "You are right, the Jedi are pretty high on the list of suspects…Or the Sith." He grunted. "Maybe we should salve our consciences and blame the Sith…We Sith are a good scapegoat, eh?"

His children did not laugh at that.

"The disease did not affect the Rakata…Only the Midi-chlorians that the Rakata were host to. It killed them."

Luke gasped at the enormity. "So they could no longer touch the Force?"

"Yes. The Rakata, for whom the Force was the difference between a lord and a slave…Well, the Universe can be a just place. They were punished just where it hurt the most."

"Yow."

"No longer able to use their technology or to control their slaves the Infinite Empire collapsed overnight."

"I imagine so."

"To this day the Rakata mourn the Force. They say it feels like a black hole where their hearts should be."

"You speak of the Rakata as if they still exist."

"Yes they do."

"Where are the Rakata if not on Lehon?" Leia looked about her. "You told me there are none here. Why would they abandon the planet of their birth?"

"The Rakata live here in Wildspace." He paused. "We call it Wildspace but actually it's pretty well mapped. There is a zone not many light years from Lehon. Called the Rakatan Archipelago. Don't pay them a visit though they are still very xenophobic…And hungry." Darth Vader gave a mirthless laugh. His children joined in. "Love of Power was the nemesis of the Rakata." He wriggled to a new comfortable position. "And the Power of Love is my bane."

The Twins laughed and settled down to sleep.

* * *

"I think I can get into contact with the settlement here." Darth Vader said a couple of nights later.

"We couldn't fix your suits comm." Luke had tried and failed several weeks before.

"I have been watching the sky…There are satellites here." He told them. "Not many but I saw several last night.

"So you need a way to signal them?" Leia asked.

"Yes. We have had the fire under cover all this time." Darth Vader explained. "Tonight we light a big bonfire on the beach where it can be seen from space. In a place like this, a sudden concentrated energy source like a fire will be noted."

The twin nodded at this.

"The storm was a couple of days back…We have a lost ship…Someone may look for the crew…Possibly other sailors are lost. On a maritime planet like Lehon people will search."

What Darth Vader did not tell them was he thought exploring by sea was safer than land here.

"If they detect a fire by satellite then someone will come and investigate."

Luke got up, he was cheery. "By my sight the sun is two hours from setting. I can make a big fire easily enough."

"Can I come and watch?" Darth Vader said. "I'm tired of this cave."

* * *

It was near midnight.

The Twins were still active, laughing merrily, throwing sticks onto the big fire they had lit near sundown. It had been a fun evening. Darth Vader watched them from his litter, a slight smile on his burned lips. It was good to enjoy the stars after so long on his couch in the cave.

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?" Leia said.

"Too busy having fun!" Luke replied tartly.

* * *

Sure enough, the fire was noticed.

But not by the locals.

* * *

Just how reliable is Darth Vaders story, readers?


	6. Chapter 6

UP SHAK NEBULA By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers.

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

* * *

Part Six. The Plot turns into a non-Newtonian liquid.

* * *

"Do you think Mon Mothma is in a good mood today?" Han Solo, one time Smuggler and now Hero of the Alliance said into his beer.

Chewbacca, always a Wookie, said nothing.

The Situation was chaotic, there was no other term.

This insignificant planet was in political turmoil.

The governor had been arrested on some engaging charges relating to immorality involving Twi'lek children who now (it was no big secret) were counting cash and enjoying the massive amounts of candy they had been bribed with to testify against him.

(The finger of blame for this situation seemed to point at the media companies who were keen to have a lurid case for the bored public to thrill over).

His rule had been stained with no huge atrocity (but certain people were working on that too).

All in all, the transition of power was going about as smoothly as a Sando aqua beasts back.

Han and his dedicated first mate were taking a break from running Mon Mothma's errands; in fact they themselves were looking for interesting ways to enrich themselves during the upheaval.

It was no secret though that in actuality they were looking for the Twins…and Darth Vader.

"For when one is, so will be the other" Chewbacca had stated firmly.

"Are you sure?" Han had asked. "Leia hates that useless heap of junks guts…and all the rest of him." He took a sip of his beer "it wouldn't surprise me if she has already knocked him off."

"Luke would not like that." Growled Chewbacca.

"It wasn't Luke who was tortured by him." Han reminded. "We have all suffered at Darth Vaders metal mitts."

Chewbacca nodded sadly.

The Now-definatley-not-an-Empire had gone completely up shak nebula.

Mon Mothma's banishment of the Twins and their defunct father had not endeared her in the popularity stakes. It was no secret that a lot of people had been angered by this. The Press was exercising its new found freedom in making sure everyone who had a stake in the matter…Or a very bleaty voice, were heard.

Darth Vader might have been able to do something to hold the Empire together in the power vacuum. Certainly he had seemed slightly willing to co-operate with the Alliance. Except, as Han knew, the Alliance hadn't bothered to speak to him.

A big opportunity had been lost, probably for good.

The smuggler and his Wookie comrade had discussed this in private for some weeks now. (It was their unspoken agreement to say very little in public). Chewbacca was forgiving, oddly after all his people had suffered. "But, you were an Imperial when I met you too?" He had said.

"And you were a scary monster!" Han replied. Sending Chewie into fits of roaring laughter.

"I think the Twins might have talked, -or knocked, sense into that losers head." Chewbacca rationalised.

"I want Leia back." Han replied cheerily.

"Yes, maybe." And Chewbacca said nothing more.

They plotted.

If Darth Vader was dead, and he had not been in a very good state when Han had last seen the corpus delecti, then by rights the Twins banishment should be lifted.

If he was still alive... ("I wouldn't put the sleemo past it." Chewbacca had said. "He's not easy to kill".) Then maybe cooler heads should be going to him to negotiate.

Han smiled sadly. They needed the Twins back.

Maybe they even needed the Twins deadbeat dad back.

* * *

R2D2 sat thoughtfully recharging.

He was an old and experienced Astromech droid, and need it be said, an old and cunning Astromech droid. Though intermittent attempts had been made to wipe his memory, R2D2 kept backups, Anakin had never liked the practice.

So, Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader? There was much to ponder here.

The old droid never really understood sentients. He, like many, regarded them as meatbags driven by urges and emotions, with only a few stable moments of rationality which were often confounded by their base natures.

R2D2 was not at all sure what had exactly happened on that fateful day on Mustapha; Obi-wan had fought Anakin…And come back without him.

Anakin was dead, at his good Masters hands. Obi-wan's horrified looks and heightened heartbeat, a state that had not resolved even after the fight was long over told R2D2 that.

"Where is Master Anakin?" C3P0 had asked and the astromech had winced at the tactlessness of that question. He had snarled at the Protocol droid to shut up. They had their hands full with Padme who was in a worrying state.

Obi-wan had been checking the navigational computer. "Where is the nearest medical facility?" He had asked. Then compounded it with "A discrete one. I want word of this not to get back to the authorities."

R2D2 had suggested Polis Massa. It was really the only option.

* * *

And now Padme was dead. In spite of the medic's best care, she was dead.

(R2D2 wondered if the Polis Massans were at all familiar with human physiology, but they seemed familiar with most common species, so maybe that was just his doubts).

The doctors had shaken their heads sadly and told Obi-wan, Yoda and Bail Organa that Padme had died of a broken heart; Bail, R2D2 was incredulous; the two Jedi looked glum as if they had been expecting this. Evidently it was Force business.

The trivumate plotted, out of the droids hearing. Eventually Obi-wan Kenobi, a wrapped bundle in his arms, had boarded his craft with the Droids in tow.

After those alarming two days no one had talked about Master Anakin ever again.

R2D2 knew when to keep quiet. Which is not to say he wasn't very curious.

And so the two droids ended up with Bail Organa. How this transfer of ownership had occurred was vague to him, and vaguer to C3P0 who had not backed up his memory. (It was after that wipe that R2D2 kept a backup for his Protocol droid friend). Nor was he sure just why the Twins had been separated, and where Master Kenobi had taken Luke. (Or where Yoda had gone).

It was best not to enquire into Jedi matters.

He loved Leia very much. Much against his better feelings he had said nothing to her about her past. He hoped some day…

…And now it had all come back to bite them.

* * *

During the tail end of the Battle of Endor a lone Lambda shuttle had come tearing wildly into the Alliance command ship. Broadcasting on their frequencies.

It was Luke Skywalker.

But everyone had their hands on their blasters just in case. He was now Darth Vaders son.

And Luke came stumbling down the shuttle ramp, half dragging, half carrying that individual.

R2D2 was one of the first at Luke's side.

Luke, what's happened to you? He asked. You look like you need a recharge. Sit down.

Luke let the limp mass that was his Best enemy flop down and followed. He leaned wearily against the scarred old astromech. "Artoo, help him." He moaned.

It was just then that the medical team arrived. A wildly protesting Luke was pulled off of Darth Vaders body. "Help him," he moaned. "That's my Dad there…." They ignored the seemingly comatose and definitely not a threat Darth Vader. R2D2 fixed his attention on the new arrival. A quick scan revealed an awful lot of cybernetics and very little actual flesh. There was a person definitely in there though. R2D2 examined the chest panel…Obviously the heart of the matter. He spied a datasocket. Well, R2D2 was a droid. He knew what to do. So he plugged his data connection in.

It was messy. Half the system seemed scrambled and the other was trying to reboot, following several contradictory programmes. However the astromech rapidly assessed the capabilities of the computer, and how it interacted with Darth Vaders suit.

The great helm turned, "R2D2" Darth Vader said in a hoarse voice. "It's me."

It was lucky Astromechs had no faces to give away surprise. Anakin? He chirruped.

"Oh, R2D2…where is my son?"

Son…Oh. Luke had spoken about his father being Anakin Skywalker….What a mess. He's receiving medical attention. R2D2 had told him.

Darth Vader gave a sigh of relief. "Get me my daughter….Um, Leia's my daughter." He explained.

Well, the cosmically big mess just got a bit bigger, didn't it? R2D2 commed Leia.

"He's WHAT?" Leia said. "Basdeck."

"I was married to your mother" Darth Vader, who had evidently caught that last, added.

R2D2 went back to trying to fix his clearly in very urgent need of fixing Master.

Darth Vader was in a horrifying way. R2D2 had not known what Obi-Wan had done to him but the combination of limb loss (Lightsabres) and severe burns (Mustapha) told its own story.

(R2D2 had great difficulty in believing that the noble Jedi would wilfully maim his Padawan and leave him to die.)

(But then he struggled to believe Anakin killed younglings).

R2D2 had to try to help him. It was obvious no one else was very interested except to give the pair disinterested glances.

I'm taking over your breathing while your suits computer reboots. R2D2 told him. Keep calm.

"I knew I could rely on you. I'm sorry."

For what?

"For abandoning you."

Save the apologies for Leia

It was just then that Leia came running into the hanger. Her face was as red as a Zabraks. "You…You." For once she was wordless.

He is in a very bad way. The Astromech explained sadly.

"Can you control him?" Leia asked.

Yes. R2D2 replied in what he hoped wasn't too much of a hurry.

"Can you get into the computer?"

"I will give you the passwords if you like!" Protested Darth Vader not liking this at all.

No problem with that.

"Good." She replied with dark finality.

What about him?

"What?"

Um, that's Anakin Skywalker in there. R2D2 had to say it.

Leia rounded upon the hapless astromech. "Look, I don't care if that's my father in there…." She paused, realising she had made a big mistake.

"Leia, I am your father!" Darth Vader blurted out, most unhelpfully. It was most fortunate she had left her blaster in her office.

Leia gave a most unelegant squeal and turned to run.

Right into security who had come to arrest her under suspicion of being Darth Vaders daughter…

R2D2 felt quite good about that.

* * *

The Twins spent the next week in the cells while the Alliance bickered over what to do with (or more to the point, to) them.

Darth Vader was abandoned in a quiet corner of the hangar. He glumly handed over all his suits records to R2D2 for Mon Mothma. In return his ex astromech fixed up his suit to running again, and made sure it was charged with energy, vitapaste and water. He did his best to reassure his old master that everything would be fine.

"Please don't lie to me." Darth Vader had replied sadly.

But there was little he could do beyond that. R2D2 knew just what was wrong with his ex master.

He knew the law on Cyborgs.

He knew that Mon Mothma had no intention of changing the law.

Darth Vader was no Sentient. He was a machine. And a chattel.

R2D2 knew what was done to droids who broke sentients laws.

There would be no trial for Darth Vader. To the scrapyard he would go.

"Droids are much better people than meatbags." Darth Vader had told the grumpy astromech cheerily. "I don't want to be a sentient…They do bad things."

R2D2 had said nothing to that. There was really no good response.

And so Darth Vader had been discretely…Tidied away.

And Luke and Leia, the brave Force sensitive children worthy of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberries, had been tidied away…Ostensibly to care for their unwanted father during his final illness.

R2D2 knew the difference between `Tidied away` and `Exiled`.

Like he knew the difference between `Eliminated` and `Executed`.

But he could say nothing, and indeed do nothing…Though of course he did make sure to find out one thing.

R2D2 knew where his family was.

He knew a bit about the history of Lehon, and indeed was aware of the risks involved. Darth Vader would be able to protect his children. If Leia let him. He could imagine her doing something stupid out of spite.

(The younger Leia was that way).

R2D2 knew full well Leia was responsible for her own stupidity. He could do nothing about that problem.

But Lehon, in spite of its remoteness and worrying reputation (it came high on those stupid lists you read on the Holonet, the Darkest Planet, one or the Most Nightmarish planet one), was hardly a bad place. They would have ready access to food and water, a breathable atmosphere, a pleasant climate and indeed some population.

R2D2 knew his wayward family would survive. There were far worse planets. Anakin Skywalker and his misappropriated children were off on a permanent holiday.

And then there was C3P0.

The protocol droid had been R2D2s companion for a great many decades, such disparate machines often went together, one to deal with technology, the other to handle sentients.

R2D2 trusted his prissy companion…Up to a point.

Do you know the Rakatan language? He asked C3P0 casually one day.

The gold plated protocol droid perked up, here was something well within his extremely complex programming. "I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication…"

Including Irony, added R2D2.

"You have said that joke before, my scrambled circuited friend." C3P0 said ingratiatingly.

R2D2 gave an electrical snort. Get back to my question.

"I do speak Low Rakatan…The language of Commoners, Slaves and the lower caste Flesh Raiders."

I thought you did.

"I write the language too!" C3P0 added helpfully. "Did you know it was them who invented Aubesh, one of the most common scripts used today?"

Ah.

"Each letter represents a ritual concept." He told his lifelong companion. "Osk, for example is an altar, and Leth a sacrificial dagger…" He paused, making sure his companion was actually listening. "Forn is a priest with a staff…Or a warrior with a Force pike…Two schools of thought on that one."

C3P0 gave R2D2 a potted history of the Rakatan language and its role in galactic history.

But R2D2 didn't mind at all. This way C3P0 was kept out of trouble. (For a droid, the protocol droid was really, really good at getting into scrapes.) It gave him time to plot.

"Why are you asking this anyway? It's really ancient history and in my opinion, not at all relevant to recent events. The Rakata became extinct millennia ago…"

The old Astromech planned on doing something about his family's problems. He had Plans.

R2D2 had resolved to find Ashoka Tano.


End file.
